Tazama/Main article
Outlanders (formerly) Outsiders (formerly) Lion Guard Simba's pride Pride Landers |titles = Keenest of sight in the Pride Lands |family = }} Tazama is an adult lioness. She is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Return to the Pride Lands" After the Outsiders join Simba's pride, Vitani forms her own Lion Guard. She chooses Tazama as the keenest of sight of her Guard. Not long after the prides merge, Kion's Lion Guard enters the Outlands. Vitani mistakes them for enemies and launches into battle against them. Tazama locates a tree and instructs Kasi to climb it to evade Fuli's attack. However, Tazama is soon knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion is about to use the Roar of the Elders to finish off Vitani and her Guard when Kiara appears with Kovu and explains that the Outsiders have joined the Pride Landers. Though confused, Kion halts his attack, stopping the battle. The next morning, the Lion Guard enters the Lair of the Lion Guard, only to find that Vitani and her Guard are already within. Both sides argue about who should be the Lion Guard, as both Vitani and Kion have the right to lead. Just then, Laini approaches, begging for help, and both Lion Guards rush off to assist her. They follow Laini to where Thurston is stuck in a hole. The two Lion Guards argue over who should rescue Thurston, but Azaad advises Thurston to free himself. Kion comments that they must sort out their problems in order to avoid quarreling. Thurston suggests a competition to determine which team is better, and both Lion Guards agree to the challenge. Tazama competes against Anga in the contest for the keenest of sight. Both competitors have to find a galago hidden in a dark cave. Anga has trouble locating it, while Tazama is able to utilize her night vision. This allows her to locate the galago first, giving her team their second win. Personality and traits Like Ono, Tazama is the smartest and most knowledgeable member of Vitani's Lion Guard. She tends to use her head and think first before acting, and analyzes a situation so it can be used to her advantage. Unlike some of her teammates, who tend to overestimate their skills and abilities, she is aware of her limits and relies on her cunning to succeed. This is shown when she cleverly devises a challenge in which she will have a natural advantage over her opponent. During battle, Tazama tends to stick to the sidelines, while her teammates engage the enemy. This is done to support her teammates, as she acts as their eyes and ears. Despite her more passive role, she is willing to join her friends in battle if the situation calls for it. She is also very loyal to her teammates, showing them camaraderie and respect. In turn, Tazama's teammates consider her a valuable member of the Guard and are very appreciative of her aid and skills. Tazama seems to be the least hostile member of Vitani's Guard. She shows less enthusiasm for battle than her teammates and is less vocal in her opposition to Kion’s Guard. Behind the scenes *Tazama is voiced by Sophie Reynolds. *Tazama's catchphrase, "Hiyo kali," means "those sharp ones."https://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ References Category:Main articles